


Маргаритка

by Herr_Tatzelwurm



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pre-Het
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herr_Tatzelwurm/pseuds/Herr_Tatzelwurm
Summary: А почему бы не предположить, что Орсино мог заинтересоваться Мерриль?





	Маргаритка

Защитник, бестолковый и неуступчивый ферелденец, по повадкам больше похожий на головореза, а не на особо важную персону Киркволла, снова явился нежданным и нежеланным гостем. И снова не один. За ним шла эльфийка с причудливо татуированным лицом, державшаяся спокойно и уверенно, как подруга или соратница, а не как запуганная служанка. Вольная долийка с именем, точно соловьиная трель.

Она даже слишком вольная. 

Стоило на миг отвлечься от разговора с Хоуком и повернуться к окну, как тут же за спиной раздался басовитый шёпот:

— Маргаритка, не трогай чужие книги.

Орсино оглянулся: долийка с соловьиным именем стояла у книжного шкафа и тянула с полки гримуар. 

— Разве они могут принадлежать кому-то одному? — возразила она. 

Она в самом деле похожа на цветок. Тонкая, маленькая, прядки волос торчат в разные стороны, подобно лепесткам, а вплетённые в волосы бусины блестят, как тычинки в венчике. Он смотрит на неё, увлеченно листающую бесценный том «Свершения воли», и невольно улыбается. 

— Не стоит смотреть на эти картинки, дитя, у тебя заболит голова, — мягко говорит Орсино, и протягивает руку, чтобы забрать опасную для непосвященных книгу.

— Ой, действительно, — смущенно краснеет Мерриль в ответ. — Простите.

...И делает короткий пасс защитного заклинания. Нити эфирного щита сплетаются словно сами собой, заключая девичью фигуру в прозрачную сферу, за миг до того, как на странице гримуара вспыхивает и сразу же потухает рунический круг, начертанный драконьей кровью. 

Орсино испуганно вздрагивает одновременно с Хоуком... Но дверь в кабинет плотно закрыта, и можно не беспокоиться о дежурящих в коридоре храмовниках.

Он бросает удивлённый взгляд на Хоука, и тот виновато разводит руками. 

— Простите, — виновато шепчет Мерриль. — Я опять сделала что-то не так?

— Не совсем. Но читать подобные гримуары здесь несколько опрометчиво, — возвращая себе самообладание, говорит Орсино. 

В уголках его губ неожиданно для него самого зарождается улыбка. Что ж, две хорошие новости сразу. Первая — если Хоук скрывает долийку-отступницу, то точно не будет плясать под дудку Мередит и её цепных псов. Вторая — нашлась ещё одна талантливая ученица. 

 

Орсино посылает книги Мерриль домой, в основном копии. Иногда приходит сам и приносит оригиналы, на время. Он следит за её упорным исследованием эльфийского наследия, направляет и подсказывает. Он ловит глазами каждую улыбку Мерриль, и слушая её, понимает, что хочет попробовать эту улыбку на вкус.


End file.
